Special Night
by BUHbyeBunny
Summary: My first HSM story. Rated M for safety. Please read and you'll find out, what's the special night all about.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Disney does.**

**Special Night**

Chapter 1

It all started, when Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton met each other and sang duet together. Song called 'Start of something new.'

It indeed was a start of something new, they met at school and it turned out they were classmates, they started to be a couple, with their ups and downs of course. But they still stayed together, no matter, what?

They graduated high school and went to different collages; Gabriella and Troy still visited each other once in a while to keep this relationship strong as possible.

Everything went fine for them.

Troy respected Gabriella and her decisions, he really liked the thought, how pure his girlfriend is and he knew he will marry Gabriella one day, when time is right.

And when their long distance relationship will grow stronger by each day, Troy knew that there is no more right girl for him than Gabriella Montez is.

They dreamed together about their future, how they will end up living together, married and perhaps even having children, also having great careers as couples in serious relationship would end up discussing.

Their relationship still had their ups and downs, but they stayed strong and still their relationship is worth to feel jealous for.

Their relationship still is too good to be true.

So one beautiful day Troy thought and thought hard and decided that everything seems very right for them to get married.

After all Troy had dreamed, how it all will happen. Marriage, Gabriella's first time and so on. Everything seemed so beautiful and romantic in Troy's head.

Everything was perfect!

Troy invited Gabriella into fancy restaurant, the candle light and fine food, drink. Everything was beautiful enough. Suddenly Troy bent the knee and asked softly, while looking at Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella stayed cool and answered "Yes, I'd be honored!"

Troy put the ring on Gabriella's finger and they kissed, Troy loved, how classy Gabriella is and loved her intelligence, beauty, grace, just about everything.

When the wedding plans got into action, everything was beautifully planned and, when finally it got into reality and they both said their 'I do's'

It was beginning of a special night on their honeymoon…

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- Hope you liked it so far, thanks for reading, please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Night**

Chapter 2

It was starting of a special night; Gabriella's first time being Mrs. Bolton and giving away her virginity to her husband on their first night in their honeymoon. Gabriella was scared yet she dreamed of this night so long and she wanted that everything would be perfect and not to disappoint her husband.

That maybe she is bad in bed?

And Troy after all is more experienced than she is and he can compare her with his past sex partners. Thought Gabriella knew that he loves her very much, but…What if she needs to disappoint him? That would be pretty tragic, but it would be for-bearable, somehow.

They sat on the bed; Troy gently kissed Gabriella on her cheek, then leaned to kiss her lips and whispered to her through kissing "I love you, Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh I love you too, Mr. Bolton."

Troy looked attentively into Gabriella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and asked in low voice "Are you scared, my love?"

Gabriella nodded and whispered "Yeah, a little."

"Don't worry; I am very gentle to you."

"As I always dreamed that my prince Charming would handle me gently, thank you Troy. You mean the world to me." And she kissed Troy passionately on the lips.

When they stopped, Troy smiled and the timing was so right that, Troy slowly undressed Gabriella from her wedding dress and he really loved the white underwear she was wearing, it looked so pure on the wedding night.

Troy leaned Gabriella's hands on his chest and she took off his tuxedo. They kissed some more and looked each other lovingly in the candle light. Then Troy took one strawberry and Gabriella took a bite, he ate the other half. They shared some fruity kisses and once in a while they smiled to each other lovingly.

They didn't even notice, when they were naked and heat between the sheets began. Troy whispered softly "You look so beautiful!"

"You look good yourself."

They kissed some more and Troy leaned closer to Gabriella, he was inside of her, she was tense and relaxed at the same time.

Of course they made sure to use protection first.

They continued making love; it was indeed one beautiful and special night for them. They didn't even notice, how suddenly Gabriella was top of Troy and then Gabriella softly kissed Troy's forehead, right cheek, left cheek, lips, neck, right nipple, left nipple, stomach and under his belly button, but she didn't went farer than that. Then she same way kissed him back, only other way around, until she reached his lips again.

Troy loved every detail, how Gabriella is treating his body, so he thought to return the pleasure to Gabriella and she loved it, yet gladly she like forgot to feel embarrassed. It felt so natural, like they always had done that. Thought it's their first time.

They both felt excited and pleased and Troy even said "You're amazing, Gabriella!" and he glowed like never before.

He never experienced something so good before, if he needed to be honest to himself. It was very special both of them and neither of them were disappointed. Other way around, they were more than happy that they finally got so close and deeply connected. What most, in the right way?!

When morning knocked on the door, they were in each others' arms, they looked at each other, shining and smiling. Troy and Gabriella both knew that this was start of something new and beginning of something very special.

**The end!**

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review! Thanks for the previous reviews and followers, truly appreciate it.**


End file.
